Bayonetta
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (38) 8.09 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (38) 8.85 GameRankings: (58) 8.98 'User Comments' 765351 - 10 ACHEEKSMALLOY - 8 - the story was just so absurd it was bad. the gameplay somewhat made up for that though. still id rather have dante and the dmc series than a female wannabe. AndyKennedy - 9 - Bayonetta was fun and sexy but the who religious thing was stupid. Game and graphics so fun that it makes up for it. Arucard05 - 8 - Good stupid fun. Very stylish. BayoGaiden - 10 benconklin2 - 8.5 - Not as Good as GOW 1-2 (3 had better story than Bay, combat... idk a tie maybe) DMC 1/3 Not even close. Definitely very good, but by no means genre defining. blingbling078 - 10 - and my GOTY clank345 - 8.5 - Not very good your first playthrough because the game just doesn't tell you what to do AT ALL on some of the boss battles. However, on subsequent playthroughs the game really shines and is amazing. CyricsServant - 9.5 - Best action game of the year... and with GoW3, NMH2, C:LoS, and DI all coming out this year too, that's saying something. Dark Spiret - 9 - really awesome game. Dentenshi - 8 - Pros -amazing combat -great combo system -spectacular graphics -epic boss battles -QTE are actually fun, fast and it doesn't disturb combat. Con -Terrible music -The sexual content was IMO in bad taste and very cheesy lots of eye rolling moments. -Abysmal story -pawful character designs -poor writing DyingPancake - 9 - The best action game (of its kind) ever. This game alone pretty much destroys anything from last gen If they could improve anything it'd be to animate the still cutscenes and make the story more presentable. I'm on my 4th playthrough and some parts still arn't explained well. Which is a shame because the potential for a good story is there. EmperorBlack - 9.5 - The only thing I didn't like about it was the motorcycle stage. I'm sure that was thrown in for the sake of variety, but it dragged on. Everything else about the game was awesome though, and it's actually one of my favorite games from this gen...and of all time. gaymer15 - 10 - My second favorite game on the Xbox 360 (behind Left 4 Dead 2). Perfect in nearly every way. The graphics were very decent and the story is convoluted on purpose. The over-the-top style is what I really loved though. Bayonetta is one badass female who isn't afraid to kick some angel ass! I love the Wicked Weave moves; very cool to look at. The gameplay is the best out of any action game ever. Now instead of trying to copy God of War, future action games will try to mimic Bayonetta. The amount of combos is ridiculous and all of them serve a purpose. And I loved the soundtrack. Sure the battle music took some gettign used to, but kicking the **** out of God to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXk56-YCI9c is one of the coolest things I have ever done. Reaply value is also through the roof. After I was done with the game, I had put in eighty hours. Even after getting all the Gamerscore, there is still boatloads of stuff to unlock and enjoy. What ashames me is that more people didn't buy this game. Platinum Games has become one of my favorite developers because of this game, Vanquish, and Mad World, but the average gamer will simply take one look at it and dismiss it as a silly Japanese game. I showed some screenshots to my friends once trying to convince them to buy it and they said: "Wow that looks so gay. I bet there are even fairies in it!" *sigh* glyde69 - 9.5 - Loved every second of this game. hyper kobun dash - 9.5 - The story and dialogue are almost embarrasingly cheesy, but the game is so fun that it doesn't really bother me. It's probably the best game I've played all year =) Jellyfloater - 9 - The gameplay was amazing. The story was weird, but the enemies' backstories were great (that is, how they were based on the angelic hierarchy, and the bosses on the cardinal values). KOTRwhoops - 8.5 - PROS - Mega smooth combat - Great and useful combos - Epic boss fights CONS - Can be very frustrating - Strange concept that won't be to everyones taste - Poor music OVERALL: 8.5/10 - Great game - A better story and a less over the top style and I would have scored it more. Latias_On_Vox - 9 - Hilariously cheesy in places, with a convoluted story, plot isn't this games' strong suit. The gameplay is absolutely stellar. The controls are very tight and responsive, and the amount of combos you can do is staggering. MrMikeMa - 10 - This game has it all - great graphics, great music, great cut-scenes, good enough story, and most importantly - the best game play. It has tons and tons of unlockable content far beyond getting 1000/1000 achievement points. It didn't need any post release patch to fix anything, nor any money milking DLC because it was jam packed with bonus weapons, battles, costumes and playable characters for those who want the challenge. It even has cheat codes or a money exploit for those who don't want to grind it all out. I generally don't post in these types of topic because the trolls always post lame 2/10 or 4/10 scores because they must be God of War fans or something. Bayonetta might not have been your thing, but there is no way a game this good looking, good playing and polished deserves a 2 or a 4 rating. PJB - 10 - Most fun I've had with a game this gen, it's proof that gameplay > graphics and story. I hope a sequel gets made one day. playboydojo - 6 - Bad music, bad character design, bad cut scenes, bad voice-acting, QTE, Generic over-sized boss battles with fight-by-the-numbers sequences. Gameplay was okay, but not very thrilling, considering the genre. PoloMan6 - 2 - One of the worst games I have played this gen. ScrantonPA - 9.5 - Top-notch action Tight controls Great visuals Insane boss fights Plenty of replay value An ending everyone should experience at least once ShakaV - 9 - One of the better games this year. Shin AkumaXLS - 10 - Most fun I've had with a game this gen, it's proof that gameplay > graphics and story. I hope a sequel gets made one day. Shinigami115 - 10 - Best hack and slash ever game ever. Until Bayonetta 2 comes out Shinigami2784 - 9 Similac - 10 - excellent game a must own to everyone. The_Dark_Slay3r - 10 - If I have to give a reason for my score. Best action-adventure game of the year. Best hack n slash game I have ever played. Great combat, character design, music & boss battles. My personal GOTY. TheGrandFinale - 10 - My favorite stylish action game ever. themerlin - 8 TheNewSharkster - 9.25 tommygun823 - 9.5 - Best action/hack-slash game I've ever played. tonetone21 - 9 TooLateToGoBack - 9.5 - Ridiculously fun, great visuals, and awesome replay value. My only complaint are the vehicle segments. Not terrible, but they go on for a bit much. Rest of the game is more than amazing enough to make up for it. tYRE_602 - 4 - The combat was good fun, but the characters annoyed the heck out of me. The story was a little ridiculous, the dialogue was really cheesy too, allll the time, and Bayonetta's acting was very irritating. Ultimately, all those things outweigh the good for me. I can enjoy good gameplay, but the overall package has to be great, and it definitely wasn't. uwhawk09 - 9 - It was better than God of War 3 and had the best boss fights i've ever played.